Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift by wire auto lever controlling structure using an integrated controller having two buttons, and more particularly, to a technology of providing an integrated controller in a vehicle equipped with a Shift By Wire (SBW) auto lever, in which the controller of an SBW auto lever is composed of two buttons including a first button and a second button, all of shift ranges of a vehicle can be operated by input combinations of the first button and the second button, an SBW mode and a Drive By Wire (DBW) mode can be converted by specific input through the two buttons, control of starting/stopping the engine of a vehicle is possible by input through the two buttons in the DBW mode, the input device of the SBW auto lever is made simple, so that confusion and mistake with input of a driver are prevented and both of the SBW and DBW functions are provided.
Description of Related Art
In general, in a shift lever structure of the transmission of vehicles, a shift by wire (hereafter, referred to as ‘SBW’) auto lever structure is a system that has been developed from a system that shifts by mechanically pulling a cable used in the shift lever structures of the related art and is well known in the art as allowing shifting in response to an electronic signal from a shift lever. Since the SBW is composed of a sensor, a wire, and an actuator, it has the advantage of being able to achieve various lever designs and shifting patterns out of the existing auto lever designs and shifting patterns.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C are views showing examples of auto levers with SBW of the related art. As shown in the figures, the SBWs of the related art have various input units (controllers) that generate electric signals in response to input by a driver, and accordingly, they have various shapes out of the typical lever design of the mechanical transmission systems of the related art.
In particular, the existing SBW auto levers include a plurality of buttons, for example, assigned to a P-range, an R-range, an N-range, and a D-range and the driver inputs a shift range by operating the button assigned to a predetermined shift range of the buttons. However, the button type controller has P, R, N, and D buttons, that is, as many as the number of shifting ranges and the buttons are simply arranged, so the driver has difficulty in recognizing them and has to check the button before shifting, and thus convenience of operation is deteriorated.
In particular, when the buttons assigned to shift ranges are simply arranged, the driver fails to recognize the shift ranges assigned to the buttons and has to check the buttons assigned to the shift ranges before operating them in every shifting, so the driver's eyes are turned to the shift buttons.
Further, the driver accustomed to operating the shift buttons due to frequently operating the shift buttons may operate the shift buttons of the button lever type of the related art assigned to shift ranges without checking them with eyes. However, in this case, there is still a problem in that the driver may make a mistake with operating them by confusing the positions of the button due to rapid or careless operation, and particularly, there is also inconvenience that it is required to operate three buttons in order to shift from the R-range to the P-range.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.